Timeline Of Events
Historic Pause: The Game You'll Never Forget This article details events relevant to the plot of Historic Pause in chronological order, or as close as possible. Rules for Adding To This Page # Do not include events only relevant to character development. That is not the purpose of this page. # This page should be serious. This is useful for keeping players who have been absent for some time to keep up, and that purpose should not be deviated from. # If you are unsure if an event is important enough, please ask in the wiki channel of the historic pause server. # All additions to this post are subject to editing by the community or mods. # If your description of an event lasts more than a paragraph, please create a new page and link it on here. The goal is to keep this organized. = Act One: Trapped Prologue: Welcome to Kurashiki Museum * Imprisonment- Students woke up in a prison in an unknown location behind bars. A mysterious figure referred to ooc as XXX told them that they must guess heads or tails on a coin flip- if they got it correct, they could leave. If not, then they would be frozen for two thousand years. The students lost the coin flip, and thus were put to sleep with white gas and frozen. * Entrance to the Museum- '''Students woke up in their dorms in the cryogenic sleep pods that now function as beds. Students are now free to explore floor one freely. * '''Watch and Tattoo- '''Students woke up with a watch that cannot be removed on their left wrist. See watch page for details. Students have a greek letter unique to them tattooed on their right wrist. * '''Meeting Monokuma- '''Students met Monokuma, who explained the killing game to them, thus ending the prologue. Chapter One: One In Two Thousand Chance * '''Motive Video- '''Monokuma had all of the students watch the motive in the Imax theater, which described a group called Modus-save and its impact on the world. After watching, students could not leave the theater for one hour. * '''XXX Dead- '''XXX was found dead in the exhibit of the Hall of Knowledge after the motive. They seem freshly killed. * '''Monomono Machine- '''The monomono machine is now open! Once a day, students can put in a monocoin and receive a paper with a qr code. This paper can be redeemed for a prize corresponding to the code. See the monomono article for a complete list of items. * '''Chapter One Murder- '''See page Chapter Two: Floating in the Abyss * '''Tickets to Floor 2- '''Players had to solve a Situation Puzzle to get the tickets to the next floor. * '''Water Floor- '''The entirety of floor two is accessible only via waterway. There are gondolas available for students to take (3 to a boat) to get around the floor. * '''Floor 2 Puzzle- '''See page * '''Act 1 Puzzle begins- '''See page * '''Hidden Library- '''After solving the Act 1 Puzzle as far as possible, a library behind the burning of Alexandria exhibit opened up. A note was there for the players, reading "To whom it may concern- Congratulations! I hope you enjoyed my little game. You have passed this first part of the test, and did splendid. Your reward for now is this room- I hope you enjoy it. I have stocked it with books I believe interested me, although I suppose they are not for everyone. This game isn't over, of course, but consider this a resting point. If things go as I planned- and they will!- soon enough you can continue." * '''Power Outage- '''Jun broke some of the frosted glass coverings on cables using a pickaxe, and in doing so caused a power outage in the Shock Hall and Hall of Knowledge * '''Motive: '''secrets haw haw haw guffaw Chapter Three: Thawed in time * '''Act 1 puzzle continutes * Floor 3 puzzle- '''Results in three image screens. One shows dense forest, another desert wasteland, and the last industrialized nonsense. * '''Chapter 3 motive- '''Really not relevant. They just sort of magic someone into dissociating and killing somebody anyway. * '''Some Plot Holes Happen in the Murder, the most obvious yet comparatively minor of which being how long it took. Chapter Four: I Forgot its Title * Like half the cast gets turned into swiss cheese because they kept doing puzzles. They all get outta dodge and go do other shit in a new timeline. Doing puzzles is bad and makes you die but also making sure they're completed is apparently the only way to reach the ending. * Floor 4 Puzzle -''' I wanna say... Picross? Anyway, after the puzzle boycott and resulting death of puzzle solvers, there weren't puzzles anymore. * 'Motive -' Completely and totally defied. As a new timeline's Monokuma meant to apply it, instead he was destroyed so the characters could drive the plot of the chapter. Coco Mara, in a sense, "motivated" everyone by threatening to permanently put them in cryo-sleep to escape the game. * 'Chapter 4 Murder -' Kaguya, for the safety of the group, opted to kill two birds with one stone by convincing karma-dodging murderer Shizuko Sasaki to kill active threat to the group Coco Mara. However, her involvement, as well as her involvement in Shuun Nakajima's murder and her horrible secret, were unveiled. To add insult to injury, Etsuko Shinki, who had been actively being more heroic and helpful towards the group of her own volition, was executed in Shizuko's stead. Chapter Five: We Stopped Here * 'Floor 5 Puzzle -' Bold of you to imply there's a floor 5. * '''Let's do the time warp again. * After several weeks spent just sort of lounging in a timeline where Kaguya and Kass are dead, the plot is kicked forward with an expositional dump or two. The cast is given clear end goals and simply needs to tie up the last loose ends in order to find the culmination to all of this. * Historic Pause ends here. Category:Plot info